Generally, network-based services and transactions typically require transmission of sensitive data over a communication network, such as the Internet. The amount of sensitive information that is processed by security gateways and stored by internal network databases are typically accessible via the same communication network, such as the Internet and/or any other type of external network.
These security gateways and databases typically process large data files (e.g., metadata and data) slowly, and data files are often replicated in each security domain (a group of computers and devices on a network that are administered under the same protocol) for sharing, which add complexity and configuration management problems to the system resulting in adding great latency for reduce performance of the system.
As a result, there is a need for an improved data transfer system for security gateways and databases.